


Trouble Breathing

by Frigiditaet



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Choking, Filthy, Gratuitous Profanity, Hate Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frigiditaet/pseuds/Frigiditaet
Summary: 一场短促的，粗暴的，毫无魅力的纠缠，一次在阴暗的办公室里的下流的发情。他恨他——所以他使用了他。他们互相使用彼此。
Relationships: Ronnie Box & Endeavour Morse, Ronnie Box/Endeavour Morse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Trouble Breathing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trouble Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376371) by [iloveyoudie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoudie/pseuds/iloveyoudie). 



Morse感觉到Box宽大的手扣握在他的喉咙底部，强而有力地留下淤青，那一种令人生畏的压迫擒住他紧绷的肌腱。他的嘴唇拂过Morse的耳朵，火热的气息浸满了威士忌和烟草的味道，古龙水香气沉重而浓烈，令人昏头昏脑。Morse可以感觉到挂在那只手腕上的银色表链正靠着他裸露的锁骨晃荡，冰凉的金属在他泛红的皮肤上摇摆，随着Box身体的动作，缓缓后撤——那令人无比痛苦——然后接下来猛地贯穿他，用力、粗暴而快速。

Box朝他耳里咕哝，声音低沉而带着满足，混合着沙砾、油和罪恶， _“操。” ___

____

__

当Box再一次抽出时，Morse发出一点嘶地吐气声。那个动作带来一阵干涩的摩擦和轻微的灼烧感，还有一阵总是如影随形的不适的痛苦。而当他再次被填满，那热度和腰身的冲撞在他的肚脐后方点燃了火星，然后开始闷烧。这叫人发疯，不论是Box紧压着他的背，他们的身体互相触碰，还是Box的胯部猛烈撞击着他。Box像一头得奖的公牛，体型庞大，油光水滑，充满力量而性致高昂。他知道他是什么样的人，他们俩都知道这是什么样的事，他们在此不是为了别的，而正是这个。Box需要有个人在他下面，随便一个适合的人，一个任他开垦的人。他比Morse对他的评价更像一个尼安德特人，只有捕猎、决斗和操干的本能。而这就是这个。操干。没有爱。没有情欲。甚至没有一丝体面人的礼仪。Box像那头获奖的公牛，像一匹一流的表演纯种马，Morse也只要他的器官。一场短促的，野蛮的，毫无魅力的纠缠，一次在阴暗的办公室里的下流的发情。他恨他——所以他使用了他。

他们互相使用彼此。

Morse靠着办公桌的边缘后仰，胯部顶在木头上，头被那只在他脖子上的手拉向身后。那只紧握着的、暴虐的手。他可以感觉到Box结实的身体紧贴着他，可以感觉到肌肉的每一次伸缩，每一下压倒性的碾轧。关于Box的移动方式得插一句。健壮。他就是为运动而生的。Box一条铁一样的手臂牢牢钳在他的腰上，另一条依然绕过他的胸前，扣在他脖子上。这个姿势营造出一种亲昵的假象，像一个拥抱一样紧密而热切。但是如果要把这个认作是情爱的话，考虑到这两个人之间的所有一切，这就有点太紧，有点太生硬，还有点太凶狠了。

Morse的臀不满地磨蹭在桌缘。他太他妈的硬了。

“这样就让你闭嘴了，eh？”Box又顶进来，喟叹着，Morse 漏出一声轻而突然的哭喊。Box还埋在他里面没有退出来，那只绕在Morse腰上的手移动，抽出他的衬衫，然后滚烫的大手滑上Morse的腹部，一路沿着他高热的皮肤抓挠，最后找到那个需要一点技巧去照顾的乳头。他被弄疼了，但是快感尾随着疼痛直冲向他的下体。它还被暴躁地困在裤子里，挤压着家具的侧面。

他脖子上的那只手向上移动，长手指在他下颌下方舒展，有几根盘绕上他的唇，然后伸了进来。Morse呜咽着用舌头拂洗它们，吮吸它们，用牙齿随意刮擦它们粗糙的指腹，直到Box再次恼怒，重复那句， _“操。” ___

____

____

带着典型的自私，Box只把Morse的裤子扯到了足够进去的程度。能使用他的程度。这只够Morse保持他的腿分开，但是甚至算不上张开。不做考虑是一部分，不带关心，不假思索。Morse轻轻扭动他的胯部，那里的布料滑开了一点，给了他一丝更多的自由，但是这点满足比起布料和木材的妨碍来说微乎其微。

Morse贴着Box的手掌困难地吞咽。他的眼睛转向旁边，去看那个他其实看不见的男人。他沙哑地道，“操你的。”

然后放他脖子上的手再次下移，在他喉咙边弯曲，然后捏紧。Morse痛苦地呻吟一声。

“是我在操你，贱人，”Box再一次捅进来，靠上来扳着他的背，又在他耳边低声喘气。

当被劈开时，当他的乳头被玩弄到近乎淤肿时，Morse感觉到Box的牙齿。他也确实在又一次感觉到那些牙齿时叫了出来。这一次它们隔着他的衬衫咬进了他肩膀上的肉里。

“这就是你所谓的操吗？”Morse挂上带着讥讽的笑，再次向后仰起头，发出邀请。他在Box的手下伸展他的脖颈，舔过自己的嘴唇，然后绞紧了身体。当Morse透过睫毛向后看着他时，Box颤抖着咒骂出来。

Box离开Morse的前胸，然后把那只手埋进他的头发。他的粗手指陷入Morse红铜的发卷里，然后收紧，把他向后拽，迫使他近乎断掉地弓起背部。Morse发出嘶声，一边艰难地吞咽着一边把臀部更用力地压向木头。他被绷得如此紧，以至于他可以感觉到他的喉结在皮肤下滑动，他的肺在起伏，他砰砰的心跳，最后一路直达他的睾丸。

“我可以杀了你，”Box朝他低吼，俯身靠上，带着发怒的湿嘴唇，喷张的血脉和被汗粘住的头发。刚才还有那么一点炫耀，嘲讽，故作姿态的节奏，现在他身后只有不容忽视的压迫。这应该是疼痛的，应该是不舒适的，但是当Morse的肌肉紧绷着发烫，当Box的阴茎一遍遍顶进他，他只能感受到他们之间的热，深处的燃烧，他里面那个空的地方被兽欲填满。他的血管里有火，血液正冲刷过每一个他被粗鲁对待过的地方。他的下体在囚笼里痛苦着，敏感的乳尖在衬衫里生生摩擦。他感觉他可以被劈成两半，如果Box足够用力地拽他的头发，足够远地向后折叠他，足够深地操他……

“继续， _就这样， _”Morse嘶嘶地道。“你做不到的。你不过是耍嘴皮。没有实质，”那只在他头发里的手紧了紧， Morse继续发出一阵恼人的笑，“该死的懦夫。你做不到。”  
然后Box松开了他的头发，手指攀在Morse肩膀上，猛地把他拉向他。现在没有任何章法可言了，只有力量和速度，没有任何留给他恢复或者找回忍耐的余地。他深深埋进Morse身体里，一次又一次，又快又猛，毫无同情，而Morse不能控制自己用言语去表达。他的喘息和他们肉体撞击的声音交织在一起，身体潮湿而粘腻。他知道他明天走不好路了。他知道哪里都会酸痛。但是这值得。他全身上下都有烧灼感，火在他身体里蔓延，持续而逼人的热度在他内核里，几乎要吞没了他。他快要射在自己的裤子里了，他的视线边缘开始发白。Box深而猛烈地撞击他，而正是那个让他的大腿蓦然地颤抖。Morse终于咕哝着回推他，推到他足够终于把手伸下裤子里，几下扯开，然后把自己的阴茎握在手里。__

____

__

“用力一点，你个愚昧的蠢材…”Morse喘着。

Box满足了他。

Morse在那些围着他喉咙的手指再又收紧的时候再一次吞咽。那里明天会有淤青。这也不是第一次了。他会把那些泛黄的印子藏在高耸的领口和紧系的领带下。他会一整天都感受到它，会想起这个时刻，当他的呼吸被掐断，当他挤弄着自己的手掌，当他自愿地让身体被使用和虐待。明天他会把领带的结推紧到抵着他的喉咙，会感受那直窜他的下身。那些伤痕的痛，还有Box要把他钻进办公桌，阻断他的空气来源的回忆，快感堆积到如此狂热的高点，以至于他的意识完全的溜走了。留给他没有别的，只有一个可怜而饥渴淫荡的生物。

他的视线里很快火花四溅。他在挣扎着喘气的时候眨眼，而此时一切开始逐渐消退，他的视野发白，肺部火燎地疼，大脑一片空白，每一寸皮肤变成一个剥落的神经。Morse射在他自己的手里和桌边。他的身体依旧绷着，扯着，挣扎着喘息，而Box在他身后发出凶狠的声音，然后深深地射在他的体内。他松开掐着脖颈的手，停止抽插，只是埋在Morse紧实的身体里。等颤抖和痉挛结束后他才重新找回双腿，不需要靠在Morse身上就可以站直。Box还算仁慈地拔出来，然后把Morse僵硬的身体又一次拉向自己。这一次他们交换了一个肮脏的吻。有舌头和牙齿，含糊不清而可耻地令人满足。

Box移开身体，Morse可以听到他重新穿好了裤子，然后倒了两份威士忌。他坐进一张椅子，看着，欣赏者他下流的作品，因为Morse没有动弹的力气了。

Morse感到他的身体在发抖，感到冷风和水汽沿着他的大腿往下轻挠，但是他别无选择，只能继续趴在办公桌上，半撑着胳膊，因为他还无法聚集起力量去清理自己。他真是一团糟，是一个一次性的荡妇。当他终于移动他的膝盖，重新整理好他的裤子时，他知道他看上去有多像。没有现在清理的必要了，他可以感受到布料黏在他的腿上，内裤沾满了液体，不过那是他回家之后才要考虑的问题。

Morse在他转身后接过Box递来的那杯威士忌。他站在房间中央啜饮着，因为他知道他现在坐不下来。他甚至不能靠在办公桌上，出于那只对于皮肤的强烈疼痛的恐惧。当他咽下一口酒，他还可以感受到那魅影般的挤压，Box的手，以及他刚刚有多接近窒息。他还记得Box和他第一次说上话，大概是关于Thursday，而他的尖牙利齿成功使Box转用暴力，握着Morse的喉咙把他抵在墙上。然后Morse意识到他可耻地硬了。

Box起身上前，站得令人不适地近。Morse遇上他的眼睛，毫不退缩地对视，Box也挂上他傲慢的笑。他抬起一只手，摸过Morse脖子上那几乎没有消退的泛红的掐痕。Morse无法自制地发抖，皮肤上的触感带来忽视不了的痛。Box的笑容更大了。

“回家去， _警长， _”Box愉悦地说。__

____

____

这让Morse的皮肤一阵战栗，但是他已经在想着下一次了。只要一到那些淤痕消退到他可以忘记他们带来的不便。这是病态的，他知道，像这样渴求虐待和紧随其后的快感。Morse抬起玻璃杯几口喝完，酒精带来的烧灼感和性事后依旧浓烈的荷尔蒙泵遍他的全身。再多来一点酒，他大概就会做出别的选择了。他本想这次挥出一拳的，看看他究竟能造成多少伤害…看看他能把那个混蛋推开多远…

“你看上去挺驯服的，”Box放下手，掠过Morse的胸口，那里还能看见挺立的乳头，于是他随手拨弄了一下。

Morse瑟缩着退开。Box残忍地笑起来。

“明天别像个淫荡的婊子一样进来，”Box转到一边，走向他的办公桌，抽出张纸巾快速擦过它被弄脏的表面。Morse绝对还没有做这件事。

Morse看着他，看着他穿着贴身的Polo衫弯腰，看着他的裤子绷着他紧致的臀，还有当他俯身时，他的头发滑落的样子。他还是依旧想要他。

依旧恨着他。

或者也许他只是恨着他自己。

Morse舔掉他嘴唇上最后几滴威士忌，把杯子放回桌上，然后不适地转向门。疼痛感引发了一新的阵攀上脊柱的颤抖，他内裤里干涸的痕迹被牵扯，他所有泛红肿胀的地方一齐开始发痛。

他能一直感受到它，并且会在接下来的几天里也。

他知道他是什么样的人，知道这是什么样的事，而这正是他想要的。

_“Sir，” _他嘀咕道，视线冰冷。  
Box沾沾自喜地眯着眼睛。__

____

____

然后他这才真正尝试着离开。

“那就明天，Morse，”Box快活地道。他可心满意足了，像只逮住金丝雀的猫。Morse可以听出来。

“Hm?”Morse一只手撑着门框。

“明天再见，”Box微笑着冲他眨眨眼。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者Notes：嘿我也不知道这是从哪里来的，所以……咳咳
> 
> 译者Notes：一天搞完了！我需要更多smut！


End file.
